Magnifo
Magnifo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Magnifo is the smartest and most serious of the Wiztastics, the purple tribe of traveling magicians. This one-eyed creature with a wizard’s hat and cape plus two magic wands puts loads of energy into every show with the help of his bumbling assistants. And even if you think Magnifo’s magic act is cheesy, don’t tell this super-confident character or the rest of the Wiztastics - they love it! Personality Magnifo is an overconfident but embarrassing Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center of it. He has a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, that point upwards. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body is purple and resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body, yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each. He often carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has purple eyelids. Ability His wands store up magic bursts that he can use to teleport and attack with. Memorable Quotes * ''"It’s gonna be great!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Uh…don’t forget to see the show!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Dagnabbit…" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Cut Scenes Meet Magnifo Magnifo makes himself appear in a burst of smoke, and says "Yaa-tadah!!". Then he spins his wands, and makes some magic appear, saying "tadah!" Magnifo is Upset Magnifo throws his wand in anger, but it bounces off the edges of the screen and hits him in the head, knocking him out. Set Information Magnifo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Magnifo's code in Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is AbraCaDabra when decoded. Trivia * He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *His name is a pun on the word "magnificent". **The name is considered ironic, as he is an amateur magician. *He uses magic wands as a weapon and tool for doing tricks and spells. **He is the first and only Mixel to ever use a handheld weapon/tool regularly. *Out of the Mixels, he seems to resemble a human the most, as he only has two legs, two hands, and uses handheld weapons, which is something none of the Mixels do. He is also the first and only Mixel to wear clothes regularly. **He's also one of the only Mixels that sounds like a regular human. * He is the Wiztastic Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * He is seen flying in Calling All Mixels when you complete a level with him. *The piece attaching his cape to his body (In LEGO form) is a Translucent Brown 2x3 Tile with two clips. *He is the tallest of the Wiztastics. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Wiztastics. *He is an amateur magician. **Even though he is aware of this, he likes to think of himself as a great spectacularist. * His eyelid color alternates between the purple color of his body and a darker shade that is used nowhere else on him. * He talks to himself a lot, both to focus and to pep himself up. * He and Nurp-Naut share similar jaws. ** They also share similar traits in the fact that they both resemble humans. Gallery Appearances Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Category:Wiztastics Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Element Category:Magician Category:Purple Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Two teeth Category:Under bite Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels